happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking Wind/Gallery
Images from the episode Breaking Wind. Note: All images are put in order. S3E20 Le Book.png|A familiar-looking book. (Inb4 Splendid gets more hate.) S3E20 Breaking Wind Splendid.png|Splendid cries because of the book. S3E20 BrW1.png|The TV turns on. S3E20 BrW2.png|Breaking news! S3E20 Lumpy the reporter.png|Lumpy the news reporter. S3E20 BrW3.png|This tornado is very dangerous. S3E20 BrW4.png|Lumpy's hat flies away. S3E20 BrW5.png|"My hat!" S3E20 BrW6.png|"Okey dokey..." S3E20 Breaking Wind 1.png|"Why can't they just stay out of trouble?" S3E20 BrW7.png|"Splendid should continue reading this later." S3E20 BrW8.png|Splendid's about to fly away. S3E20 Breaking Wind 2.png|"Can't forget the book." S3E20 BrW9.png|"Yeah, now splendid can save someone." S3E20 BrW10.png|Cuddles, Giggles and Flaky look at the tornado. S3E20 BrW11.png|It's coming closer! S3E20 Breaking Wind Lumpy the reporter.png|Lumpy is reporting something. S3E20 BrW12.png|Some sharp objects fly towards the tornado. S3E20 BrW13.png|Giggles realized something. S3E20 BrW14.png|Cuddles and Giggles fly away! S3E20 BrW15.png|The Mole flies away too. S3E20 BrW16.png|And Lumpy also flies away. S3E20 Breaking Wind 3.png|"I'm gonna die!" S3E20 Breaking Wind 4.png|"Why aren't I flying away?" S3E20 Breaking Wind 5.png|"Oh, it's Splendid!" S3E20 Breaking Wind 6.png|Splendid is pleased at an actually successful save. S3E20 Breaking Wind 7.png|Guess Lumpy lives. S3E20 BrW17.png|Splendid's book. S3E20 BrW18.png|Uh-oh. S3E20 Breaking Wind 8.png|"Hey! The book!" S3E20 BrW19.png|"Hmm... What to do?" S3E20 BrW20.png|Splendid ties Lumpy up. S3E20 Breaking Wind 9.png|"That'll do." S3E20 BrW21.png|"Okay, let's save the book!" S3E20 BrW22.png|This won't end well. S3E20 BrW23.png|I said it. S3E20 BrW24.png|The microphone cord wraps itself around one of Splendid's legs. S3E20 BrW25.png|The book! S3E20 BrW26.png|Fail. S3E20 BrW27.png|"Oh crap!" S3E20 Breaking Wind Truffles.png|Truffles appears again! S3E20 Breaking Wind 10.png|"Off to save the book!" S3E20 BrW28.png|Lumpy before getting squeezed. S3E20 LumpyBBWWDDEEAATTHH.png|Lumpy getting squeezed to death. Death: Lumpy S3E20 Breaking Wind 11.png|"Hey!" S3E20 Breaking Wind 12.png|"My book is getting away, selfish!" S3E20 BrW29.png|Splendid uses his laser vision. S3E20 BrW30.png|He's free now. S3E20 BrW31.png|The book continues flying away. S3E20 BrW32.png|"Splendid is going to continue his reading anyway!" S3E20 BrW33.png|Splendid isn't known for being selfless. S3E20 BrW34.png|Oops! S3E20 You will die!.png|Cuddles being blown by the tornado. S3E20 Splendid bumps into cuddles.png|Cuddles before death. S3E20 Splendid kills cuddles.png|Poor Cuddles. Death: Cuddles S3E20 Breaking Wind Cuddles.png|Ditto. S3E20 BrW35.png|Splendid tries to stop. S3E20 Breaking Wind 13.png|Reading is the most important thing. S3E20 Breaking Wind 14.png|Unless it's Twilight. S3E20 Breaking Wind 15.png|He must be really stupid. S3E20 BrW36.png|"Here's another page." S3E20 BrW37.png|Splendid caught the page. S3E20 Breaking Wind 16.png|"Wait, is this even the next page?" S3E20 BrW38.png|One more. S3E20 BrW39.png|It's really interesting for Splendid. S3E20 BrW40.png|"Where's the last page?" S3E20 Breaking Wind 17.png|"Right, saving to do!" S3E20 BrW42.png|It's here! S3E20 BrW43.png|"Hey, splendid don't want all this trouble!" S3E20 Breaking Wind 18.png|He has an idea. S3E20 Breaking Wind 19.png|Bye bye, tornado! S3E20 Breaking Wind Giggles.png|Giggles is falling. S3E20 Breaking Wind 20.png|How did the tools fall faster than her? Physics! S3E20 BrW44.png|Is Giggles saved? S3E20 BrW45.png|Looks like it... S3E20 BrW46.png|Nevermind. Something will happen anyway. S3E20 Breaking Wind 21.png|Giggles before injury. (The person who put the pitchforks there knew Giggles would survive without them.) S3E20 Breaking Wind 22.png|Giggles' injury. S3E20 BrW47.png|Some sharp objects. S3E20 Breaking Wind Giggles during death.png|Giggles during death. S3E20 Breaking Wind 23.png|Giggles' death. Death: Giggles S3E20 Headless giggles.png|All Splendid needs to do is replace her head with an acorn. S3E20 Breaking Wind 24.png|Well, he is a rodent. S3E20 BrW48.png|"Here's the page." S3E20 BrW49.png|"Splendid is finally going to read it." S3E20 BrW50.png|Splendid is going to catch it. S3E20 BrW51.png|"How interesting..." S3E20 BrW52.png|Splendid's stomach rumbles. S3E20 BrW53.png|"Uh-oh, Splendid shouldn't have done that." S3E20 Breaking wind.png|Splendid actually breaking wind! S3E20 BW Flaky.png|Flaky just sits there. S3E20 BW Flaky 2.png|The gas killed her! S3E20 BW Flaky before death.png|Before... S3E20 Half skeleton flaky.png|...during... S3E20 BW Flaky's death.png|...after. Death: Flaky S3E20 Earth.png|Is this a different Earth? S3E20 BrW54.png|It's a green Earth now, in any case. S3E20 BrW55.png|"AAAH! Help!" S3E20 Toothyhit.png|Toothy before death. S3E20 Breaking Wind 25.png|Poor Handy and Toothy. Death: Handy, Toothy S3E20 BW Several characters' deaths.png|"Can't... breathe!" S3E20 BrW56.png|Petunia. S3E20 BrW57.png|You shouldn't do that. S3E20 BW Petunia.png|Stupid Petunia. S3E20 BrW58.png|"Yeah!" S3E20 Earth explodes.png|The apocalypse has come. S3E20 BrW59.png|The Earth is on fire! Death: All Characters (Debatable) Except: Splendid S3E20 BrW60.png|The totally ruined town. S3E20 Breaking Wind 26.png|I'd forgive this for any other book. S3E20 Breaking Wind 27.png|How did that page not get destroyed? S3E20 Breaking Wind 29.png|"Oh well, at least Splendid still have this." S3E20 Breaking Wind 30.png|"What's the ending...?" S3E20 The last page.png|Let's find out. S3E20 Breaking Wind 31.png|"It's... not very interesting." Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries